


My Perfect Partners/ Sanders Sides Human!AU

by LemonYellow406



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Multi, human!AU, it gay, real gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: There's a reason why Patton isn't allowed to cook.Inspired by this post:https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-jBKSc9Zcbwo/WiytUpdHmCI/AAAAAAAABAk/A1xQl67vo8ouNaqJnSPav8sxMxAlzr5-gCL0BGAYYCw/h621/2017-12-09.png





	My Perfect Partners/ Sanders Sides Human!AU

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just like what I wrote for my close friend using their OC's but I thought it would fit Sanders Sides.
> 
> If you want to read their stuff, the link is below.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Eva_jedi

It was my fault.

 

We had just arrived at Walmart, just picking up some groceries, just me and him.

 

Walking through the aisles, Patton just skimming items before dropping them into our cart, and me having to look at each item before deciding to keep it or not.

 

Three-fourths of the items had to be put back.

 

This is why I don't enjoy shopping with him. 

 

I love him, but he's like a big kid sometimes. Logan usually can keep him in check, but sometimes he's busy and doesn't want Patton to be left home alone, as last time he managed to start a fire while making a salad.

 

SALAD.

 

He later explained that he was trying to make a dressing which caught on fire, but just imagine going shopping with your boyfriend and getting a phone call from your partner screaming that a salad is on fire.

 

That was an eventful day.

 

Anyway, I got tired.

 

After a while, I just began just peering at the items before letting them be instead of the careful inspections beforehand.

 

Of course, I knew that we weren't supposed to be getting dog food, "We might need it if a lost puppy comes to our door! What, Virge? It happens! I saw it on Animal Channel!", or two new bedspreads, "If we have guests coming over, we need bedspreads for them!"

 

Which to that I replied that we have enough bedding for all of our friends that he had bought before on a whim.

 

He pouted, saying back, "mmm, you're no fun."

 

I kissed his brow and continued to shop.

 

As we checked out, I noticed Patton getting fidgety, more excited than usual. I grew suspicious but said nothing about it.

 

Near the bottom of our cart, I saw Patt quickly grab something and hand it to the cashier, too fast for me to see what it was. 

 

The cashier quirked an eyebrow at the exchange but said nothing, scanning it and placing it into one of our reusable bags.

 

Patton whispered a triumphant, "yessss."

 

I sighed, ignoring it and trying to concentrate on finding my wallet.

 

The exchange was over and I grabbed our bags and headed to the car.

 

Patt offered to hold some of the bags and I agreed, handing him the heavier ones.

 

We packed them into the car and drove home, Patton singing along to the radio and I quietly hummed and smiled at my boyfriend.

 

We arrived home and Patt quickly grabbed a specific bag and hurried inside, leaving me with the rest of the load.

 

I yelled out in his direction, "REALLY?"

 

I heard him laughing inside, then Logan walking out to help me.

 

I kiss him on his cheek as he helps me bring all the bags inside.

 

Patt is gigging in the kitchen, and Logan and I quickly glance at each other before leaving to our living room, as we know that whatever we try to say to Patton will be listened to but he will find his way around our words and accomplish what he set out to do.

 

Usually ending with fire. Or an unknown liquid. Or an unknown liquid on fire.

 

That's how his soup ended.

 

We told him he wasn't allowed to make soup, as I had just finished cleaning the stovetop. He obliged and I left to my room to sleep.

 

When I woke up, I was greeting by the fire alarm going off, Patton screaming that something was alive and that "IT WAS COMING FOR ME WITH A VENGEANCE!", and Logan frantically swatting the fire alarm

 

I later learned that he tried making it in the microwave and it ended up being black tar on fire.

 

It was originally potato soup.

 

We had laughed it off as Logan and I helped clean it off the ceiling ("IT REALLY WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!")

 

Anyway, we knew that Patt would do it anyway and that he'd have to clean up, so we just let him do it.

 

An hour later, Logan and I are cuddling on the couch, my head nestled in the crook of his neck, enjoying the last peaceful moments of the day.

 

Almost on cue, we hear from the kitchen, "IT WAS SUCCESSFUL! HECK YEAH!" then a large falling noise and a soft, "ow."

 

We get up and walk to the kitchen to see Patton laying on the ground with a golden brown cake laying on a neon green plate on the counter, a dirty loaf pan sitting next to it.

 

Logan cracks a small smile at Mars' position on the ground and sighs, helping him up as I look at the cake pan.

 

I queer an eyebrow at my Patton and he quickly says, "You never said I couldn't get cake mix!", his hands raised in a surrender position.

 

I snicker and kiss him, his lips tasting of vanilla cake batter.

 

I pull away, quizzing, "How much cake batter did you even eat?"

 

"Too much, Virge. Too much. Well, there's never TOO much cake batter, but I think I have diabetes."

 

I shake my head in disappointment and humor as Patt giggles.

 

Logan wraps his arms around our boyfriend as Patton giggles, asking quietly, "So, when can we have cake?"

 

"Soon! Just let me frost i-"

 

At this point, we begin to hear a faint ringing, the sound reminiscent of Patt's text tone.

 

It...sounded like it was coming from the cake.

 

We all slowly turn our heads to see a soft light coming from the bottom of the cake.

 

Logan and I look to our boyfriends face, him looking to the cake in horror.

 

Logan bursts out laughing, an unusual occurrence as he is usually very calm and collected and sits on the ground as I walk over to the cake and turn it upside down, showing Patt's phone shining, a text from our close friend Roman asking about what he should wear to a musical.

 

I remove the phone carefully, to not ruin the cake's shape.

 

I walk back over to Patt and place it in his hand.

 

The horror turned to laughter as he doubled over laughing, sliding down next to Logan on the ground.

 

I join in after a few moments, just three idiots sitting on the ground laughing over their phone-cake.

 

Eventually, Patt calms down enough to explain, "I was on my phone watching kitty videos as I mixed everything together and I thought I had just set it on the counter. I was wrong."

 

He looks down at the ground, sheepish.

 

Logan and I look at each other and begin to pepper our lovely boyfriend's face and neck with kisses, telling that we love him and always will, bad cooking and horrible attention spans and all.

 

He giggles and looks back up to us and sighs with happiness, saying softly, "I love you guys."

 

I reply back with, "I love you too." and Logan with, "I know.", as he combs his fingers through our boyfriend's hair.

 

My two perfect partners.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, not my favorite work, but it's okay.


End file.
